No culpes a las cadenas
by EnjoyTheBlood
Summary: RyuzakiXLightXMisa. Atados por las cadenas, Ryuzaki y Light se van a visitar a Misa. Una escena que nunca, ninguno de los tres, lograría olvidar.


_¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Es mi primer fic de Death Note, también es mi primer fanfic YAOI, me gustaría que me dijéseis que os ha parecido y así valorarlo *-* Espero que os guste ^^ / No lemmon /_

**No culpes a las cadenas.**

Misa acababa de ponerse su mejor vestido: un precioso conjunto negro, su color predilecto, que apenas le cubría el trasero. Iba descalza, sino fuese porque unas medias negras de rejilla decoraban sus pequeños pies y sus piernas hasta la zona de sus rodillas. Se había maquillado, lo justo, dedicándole especial atención a los labios, tiñendo estos con un gloss color rosa claro que simplemente hacía resaltar su boca tratando de luchar contra el bonito color de sus ojos azules. Pero nada llamaba más la atención que estos, realmente llamativos cuando se sonrojaba.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, Misa fue corriendo a toda velocidad, con ese nervio que le era imposible de ocultar:

- ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiight!

Gritó hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió con rapidez con unas ganas profundas de ver el rostro de su preciado novio.

- ¡Liiiiiiiiigh! ¡Has venido!

Misa gritaba, con esa voz infantil y sobretodo entusiasmada, mientras sonreía ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerrasen. No esperó un segundo más para lanzarse sobre los brazos del chico, que la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos marrones, que destilaban profundo pesar por escuchar las voces de la rubia hiperactiva. Misa apretaba con fuerza a Light entre sus brazos, mientras decía cosas como "Creí que no vendrías..." o "Se me estaba haciendo la espera demasiado larga..." Por fin abrió los ojos y toda su ilusión se desvaneció. Su cara de absoluta felicidad de transformo en pura sorpresa y decepción al encontrarse de frente con un L que se rascaba la nuca nervioso. Dos segundos de silencio absoluto, y al fin el moreno habló. Levantó la mano derecha para saludar a la rubia, dejando mostrar la cadena que rodeaba su fina muñeca.

- Hola, Misa.

Dijo como si nada, como si la cara de la modelo no hubiese cambiado ahora de golpe a la de pura furia.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿¡Porqué seguís atados!?

Misa retrocedió un paso hacia atrás para mostrar su furia con gestos que no se daba cuenta que realizaba. Miró a Light, que guardaba silencio, observándola, y después miró la muñeca de este.

- ¡Me prometíste que hoy sería nuestra cita a solas, Light!

"Me va a borrar el nombre..." Pensó Light para sí mismo, pero una sonrisa ladeada de L parecía mostrar que él también había escuchado sus pensamientos. Sin esperar más Light entró en la casa de la chica, seguido por L, el cual empezó a mirar el lugar con los ojos abiertos, haciendo que las ojeras que decoraban estos se marcasen más aún.

- Vaya... Es mucho más bonita si la ves en persona que tras las cámaras.

Dijo el chico mientras observaba las paredes, las cortinas blancas con dibujos florales decorativos. Se rascó la barbilla, con parsimonia, y ahora fue él el que se adelantó a Light mirando el sillón con anhelo. Light pareció darse cuenta de esto, no le era complicado, él deseaba lo mismo; sentarse. Ambas mentes parecían estar en contacto en todo momento, y esto no provenía desde el momento en el que L obligó a Light a esposarse con él para tenerle siempre de cerca y poder observar sus movimientos: Ryuzaki aún creía que Light era Kira, y que Misa era el ojo derecho de éste, el segundo Kira, pero algo había cambiado desde que ambos salieron de sus celdas vigiladas tras semanas... ambos parecían haber cambiado su forma de actuar, de moverse, incluso Kira parecía haber cambiado. Y no había duda de que Kira ya no era el mismo, y no metaforicamente, sino, literalmente: Kira no era la misma persona.

- Misa, ¿no crees que deberías ponerle algo a Ryuzaki para comer?

Misa miró a Light durante unos segundos, aún desilusionada, y asintió.

-Está bien...

Dijo pesarosa. Como siempre obedeció a Light. Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la cocina.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el sillón grande, frente a la mesa de madera y tras esta el sillón de una plaza donde ambos deducían que se sentaría Misa... a menos que le diese un fuerte cambio de opinión y tratase de sentarse sobre Light para manosearle y besarle, ignorando la presencia de L.

Misa no tardó demasiado en aparecer con una bandeja de madera que contenía dos porciones de tarta y una taza de café. Misa sabía que Light no quería nada, y por eso se negó a preguntarle... no quería quedar como una tonta frente a "su Light".

- Espero que te aproveche.

Dijo Misa arrastrando las palabras, notándose la clara molesta e ironía en las palabras de la rubia. Dejó la bandeja frente al moreno y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. Resopló, haciendo que su flequillo se revolviese, un gesto bastante infantil.

- Y que no te atragantes con la tarta...

- No, tranquila, estaré bien.

Toda la ironía de la frase de Misa quedó eliminada ante el tono calmado de Ryuzaki, que contemplaba ahora el ventilador que estaba colocado en el techo, sobre sus cabezas. Misa apretó los labios enfadada y estalló:

- ¡Liiiiiiiight! ¡No podemos besarnos frente a él!

- A mí no me importa.

- ¡Serás pervertido!

La rubia se puso en pie enfadada, molesta por no poder aprovechar esa tarde con Light simplemente, estando ellos dos solos. En cambio, a Light no parecía importarle demasiado la idea de no poder estar a solas con Misa, aunque sí el continuar atado con L.

- Déjalo ya, Misa. Si con esto puedo demostrar mi inocencia, estaré todo el tiempo que sea posible.

- Pero... ¿Y nosotros?

Ryuzaki había empezado con una de las porciones del pastel, se llevaba en ese momento un pedazo de este a la boca gracias a la cuchara. Pero frenó de golpe.

- ¿Podrías traerme azúcar, Misa?

Pidió calmado el chico, mirando a Misa con sus enormes ojos negros, penetrantes. Para Misa eso fue el colmo, pero la mirada de Light le bastó para levantarse e ir a la cocina, refunfuñando, a por el azúcar. L aprovechó y miró a Light.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? Si quieres puedo taparme los ojos mientras mostráis vuestro mútuo afecto.

- No digas tonterías, Ryuzaki. No voy a hacer nada contigo aquí en medio.

- ¿Y sin mí, lo harías?

Ryuzaki se llevó el pedazo de pastel a la boca y empezó a masticarlo, con parsimonia, muy tranquilamente, como siempre, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de los castaños de Light.

Light se quedó en silencio, observando aquella forma de masticar de Ryuzaki. No se había sentado de su forma... extrañamente peculiar, sino que tenía los pies en la tierra.

Light ladeó una sonrisa y alzó la mano que no tenía atada hacia Ryuzaki. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el labio inferior del moreno, limpiándole algo de nata que se había quedado ahí. Ryuzaki abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel contacto realmente agradable. La sonrisa de Light continuaba sobre sus labios, pero esta vez no era ladeada, sino que era tranquila, relajada. La lejanía entre ambas caras iba acortándose, sobretodo por parte de Light, que había apoyado la mano que no tenía atada en el lateral del cuerpo de L. No pudo pararse a pensar cuando besó los labios del moreno, y luego tampoco. Los labios de Ryuzaki, casi vírgenes, apenas se movieron cuando Light empezó a acariciarlos con los propios, pero sí los ojos de este se habían entrecerrado un poco. ¿Sería su primer beso? Light nunca lo sabría. Una mano de Light, experta, empezó a acariciar los hombros de Ryuzaki conforme él empezó a reaccionar con los labios. El beso ahora era correspondido por ambos, pero Light buscaba más, buscaba una buena respuesta que darle a Ryuzaki, una respuesta que solucionase su duda.

El beso aumento de velocidad, incluso Ryuzaki separó sus labios para besar con algo más de fuerza la mandíbula de Light, pero enseguida Light volvió a dirigir y a besar los labios de Ryuzaki. Ambos parecían haber empezado una lucha no verbal, como siempre, parecían dos rivales luchando por quedar el uno por encima del otro, pero entonces Ryuzaki mordió el labio inferior de Light con algo de fuerza para obligarle a que se separase. Tenía sangre.

Light no supo que decir, se quedó mirando al chico con la misma cara que el propio tenía siempre: sorpresa. No sabía si por la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior por culpa de los dientes del moreno, o por que no sabía como reaccionar tras lo ocurrido. No. No era ninguna de esas dos opciones. No supo que decir porque se dio cuenta de algo: L había vuelto a ganar. Y como siempre, él odiaba que le ganasen.

- ¿Porqué has hecho eso?

- ¿El qué? - Respondió Ryuzaki con su típico tono de no saber lo que le preguntan, aunque, obviamente, lo sabía demasiado bien - ¿Corresponder al beso? Una vez te dije que si no me siento de esa forma tan... maniática mía, mi cociente intelectual baja un 40 % - Se encogió de hombros - Supongo que ha sido por eso.

Las palabras le dieron de lleno a Light en su orgullo, tanto, que su respuesta no fue oral, sino, de la forma que últimamente ambos utilizaban: Light golpeó con el puño cerrado a Ryuzaki en la cara, y enseguida este logró propinarle una patada al castaño en el estómago. Se enzarzaron en un duelo de patadas y puñetazos, todos bruscos, todos feroces y cargados de emociones.

- ¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Gritó una voz femenina a espaldas de ambos. Enseguida una melena rubia logró "separarlos" aunque no completamente: las cadenas impedían esto.

Ambos se habían dado una buena paliza (mútua) pero enseguida parecían volver a la normalidad, sentados en el sillón, sobretodo Ryuzaki, que había continuado con el rico pastel que Misa le había servido a ambos. Light se tocaba le labio inferior sangrante con la mano libre, entretenido.

- Mira que sois brutos a veces...

Murmuró la modelo aún malumorada. Se sentó en la butaca de enfrente, mirándolos, y suspiró; Lo había escuchado y visto completamente todo.


End file.
